Paper
'''PaperMarioFan1000 '''is the main antagonist of season 1, He sent mercenaries (bosses) from other games to destroy the heroes of prophecy. Before he was exposed to the Dark Star's energy, he was with Jelo and was a good guy. He first appeared at the first room before the Dark Star's effects. He is portrayed by PaperMarioFan1000 himself. Personality In his good side, PaperMarioFan1000 seems to not care about being locked in a room. But he does care for his survival. He sacrificed himself to the Dark Star and was corrupted and exposed to its energy. Now in his dark side, he appears to be evil, and malicious. Despite these facts, he has very casual phrases instead of malicious serious phrases as in "Heh." Not only does he feel malicious but has a bunch-a attacks. Both sides can break the fourth wall. When Paper was brainwashed to become Mr. P. He is evil and as intelligent as his good side, and uses gadgets that his "good side" made for himself. Mr. P is smart when it comes to plans, and like his dark side: commands an army of L-bot Minions. This makes Paper become a complex side-changing character in the whole IaLR series. Appearances Season 1 Part of the season, he was a protagonist. And he would do good things to his team. But when corrupted he played a even bigger role into becoming the antagonist. He is not battled until The Lair of the Dark Star. He commands a army of L-bot Minions. Season 2 Just like Season 1, partially through the series he was a good guy. But now Dimentio captured him and he became the evil Mr. P! Mr. P helped Ripto with giving him a huge supply of L-bot Barracks and gave away his Rocket Boots to Ripto. Like season 1, Mr. P commands an army of L-bot Minions. Villainous Acts Done * Created the Void, which killed Dark Dracul. * Banished Dark Jelo. (Killed him) * Increasing his Dark Power * Attempts to Stop the Gang and destroy everything with the Void. Items Owned * Gadgets ** ExploreBoy SP ** Project P Caller ** Power Glove (Elements of Firebrand and Thunderhand) ** Super L Blaster ** M-powered Pulse Blaster ** Zingy Wingy Teleporter ** Brobot Drone Controller ** Superjumper (The shoes he wears nowadays) * Project P Items Lost * Chaos Heart * Dark Star * Lethal LOVE-decreaser * HATE-depressor * Determination-extractor * Rocket Boots Pre-IaLR Story Before the Locked Rooms were even created and became a scientist, he became a inventor/tinkerer. When he discovered a way to travel to different realities, TV shows, games, etc. When he discovered this he started to become a scientist, and as a scientist he built many gadgets, machines, robots. But he thought of one good plan. The Locked Rooms! "Eureka" He said, and he showed the blueprints to his scientist friend which they started working on. They made doors that are portals to the next room. He made these rooms to challenge the gang if they are strong. Relationships to the Gang Regular Form Jelo Elducal Not much goes on with the two of them, but they get along. Category:Templates Category:Infoboxes Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Main Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Scientists